


Prove It

by itsametaphorforlife



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Fluff, blowjob, feelings come to surface thing, for lube of course, hey look condoms are a thing!, not sure what else to tag, you just ride him, you're top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsametaphorforlife/pseuds/itsametaphorforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Nick have been close friends since before the apocalypse, so sleeping in the same bed together has never really been that awkward. But one hot night aboard the Abigail, Alicia decides she wants to sleep outside on the deck, leaving you and Nick alone together. You know it shouldn’t be this awkward, but for some reason it is…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove It

“Ugh! That’s it!” Alicia grumbled, throwing off her blanket in a stir. She all but leaps off the bed and snatches her blanket, burritoing herself in it while heading to the door. 

“Where are you going?” You hear Nick grumble as he sits up behind you. One of his arms lazily brushes over your waist and you try to ignore the little trails of fire that blossomed under his touch. 

“It’s too hot in here.” Alicia said, opening the door, “I’m going to go sleep on the deck where it’s cooler.” 

“But you’ll freeze!” He tried to protest, but she was having none of it. 

Alicia rolled her eyes. “I’ll be fine.” She said, leaving the room and shutting the door behind her. 

There was silence for a moment allowing you to reflect on how hot the room really was. It seemed damn near boiling, but you weren’t quite sure if that was really the room or just the tension that had been building between you and Nick for the past few weeks now.   
You and Nick had been close friends since before the outbreak, but ever since you can't help but notice the smile he reserves only for you or the special sparkle he gets in his eyes when you catch him staring at you a little too long. 

You two used to sleep next to each other all the time for comfort, especially after Nick's father died, but now you were both older and the world had ended around you. Things just felt...different. 

“Hey (Y/N),” Nick grumbled. 

“Yeah Nick?” You asked, wondering what could possibly be keeping him up now. 

“You can take Alicia's bed if you want.” 

You sat up, angry. “Are you kicking me out now?” 

“What? No. I just thought that if you were too hot or uncomfortable you could use Alicia's bed for the night.” 

“Well I'm not. I'm fine actually.” You said, stubbornly. You laid back down on the bed before turning on your side to face him. “Are you uncomfortable Nick?” 

Nick turns his head to face you. “I am actually.” 

“Ugh. Fine.” you say sitting up, about to slide out of the bed. 

“But it's not for the reason you think.” Nick's voice stopped you. You turned to see him propped up on his elbow, his bare chest glowing in the moonlight that streamed through the small window. 

“Really?” You say, raising an eyebrow. “Then what is the reason?” 

“I just… I...you're going to think it's stupid, or that I'm dumb or something.”

“Already do.” You teased lightly. 

“No, no. I'm serious. I don't want to make you feel awkward.” 

“Nick.” You said, rolling your eyes. 

“It's just that, I kinda like you.” Nick drew out the 'you’ between his teeth for a moment, an awkward thing he's always done. 

“Oh?” You said, confused.

“Yeah. Like a lot. Like I just really...love you and I think I have even before this outbreak. But I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable because I know you probably think of me like a brother but I- I don’t think of you like a sister, at all. I’ve always seen you as, well, more and…” Nick trailed for a moment, getting lost in his own thought process. 

“Nick?” You ask, trying not to let your voice betray you. 

“Yeah, (Y/N)?” 

“Do you really...love me?”

“Yeah.” Nick said, more as a whisper. 

“Prove it.” You said, lowering your face closer to his. 

Nick’s eyes lit with realization. You saw him draw back a sharp breath as he brought one hand to your neck and met your lips with his. He kissed you slowly, allowing you to feel his soft lips, and admire the warmth of his breath, but you wanted more, and you knew he did too. Nick moaned as you parted his lips with your tongue, kissing him as if you were starving. 

Feeling dizzy you lowered yourself fully on the bed, taking Nick’s face with you, never breaking the kiss. Nick took this opportunity to straddle you, placing his arms on either side of your face to support himself. 

Nick broke the kiss and you both panted heavily, already sweating from the heat of the room and the passion between your lips. Nick got his breathing under control and locked eyes with you. You bit your lip instinctively upon looking deep into his brown eyes. You desperately wanted him inside of you. You lifted your hips slightly above the bed and brushed against Nick’s midsection. 

Nick smirked. “You want to?” 

“Yes.” You confirmed almost breathless. 

Nick smiled brightly, kissed you quickly and deeply before rolling off of you and getting to his feet. You got to your feet and quickly undressed as Nick searched the bag near his bed for a condom. Nick found one and turned to face you, holding the condom proudly so you could see, but his mouth dropped in awe upon seeing your naked body. 

“Wow, (Y/N). Just, wow.” Nick said, scanning your body and gulping. 

You blushed. “Are you going to stand there all day and gape?” You ask, walking over to Nick, who seemed frozen as you slipped one hand under the waistline of his boxer shorts. 

“Or are you going to fuck me?” You felt him get hard as you gripped his penis in your hand. You smiled, guiding him to the bed while stroking him off in your hand. 

You let go, teasing Nick, and he quickly stripped off his boxers. He sat on the bed with an eager thump and removed the condom from the wrapper. “Oh shit.” Nick mumbled, rolling the condom on his penis. 

“What? What’s wrong Nick?” You asked, not really caring so much as frustrated, wanting him to be inside you already. 

“I don’t have any lube.” He says, looking up to meet your gaze. 

You raised an eyebrow. “I guess we’ll just have to improvise then.” You said, getting to your knees in front of Nick. Nick watched as you settle yourself in between his legs, and grab him in your hand. 

You stroked his penis slowly, loving the feel of it’s length. Nick let out a small breath, his body easing from the day’s tension under your touch. You stroked him for a few good seconds before putting him in your mouth. Nick closed his eyes and his head lolled back as you sucked him slowly, making sure to coat him with your saliva.  
Nick let out soft moans as you sucked him faster. “God, (Y/N).” Nick whispered, bringing a hand to the back of your head, guiding your head as you took him in, deeper, his big dick hitting the back of your throat. Nick’s grip on your hair tightened as you sucked him harder and you knew he was close. 

“No, pl-please don’t.” Nick said between bursts of breath. “Don’t let me cum.” You slid him out of your mouth. “God, thank you.” Nick says, smiling and bringing his hand from your head to your cheek. “There’s only one condom,” Nick explained upon seeing your confused look. “We should use it to cum together. Besides, I’m properly lubricated for you now.” He extended his hands to you and you lift yourself to your feet. 

Nick slid fully onto the bed and sat up against the wall. “Come on, care for a sit?” Nick asked cheekily gesturing to his lap. You rolled your eyes and climbed onto the bed, but immediately began to feel self conscious about being on top. “You nervous?” 

You nod and Nick leans forward,cupping your cheek. “Don’t be.” He whispered, pulling you in for a deep kiss. He leaned back and your body followed, soon you were straddling him with both legs over his hips. Nick held both of your hands now and placed them behind his neck as he deepened the kiss. Nick brought his hands to your sides and stroked down finding your hips. 

Nick allowed his hands to rest on your hips for a moment as he broke the kiss. “I’m going to lift you now, okay?” 

“I’m ready.” You say as Nick slides under your body so he’s lying fully on the bed and grips your hips. He lifts you slightly so you settle your vagina over the tip of his penis and sets you down slowly, allowing you to sink into him. You both gasp as you arch your back to take in his size. You slide your hands to his bare chest, feeling the warmth of his skin under your palms. 

You make eye contact with Nick as you began to rock your hips, feeling him inside you, filling you with his bulge. He presses his thumbs into the dips of your hips and steadies you as you begin to ride him. You start slow, moving your hips around him, circling him inside of you so the internal fire builds it’s way to your core. Then you ride harder, pushing him deeper and harder inside of you. 

Nick bares his teeth as you go harder, the sweat building on both your bodies. You could tell Nick wanted to let out a loud moan, you did too, but neither of you were ready to wake the entire boat with your newly established relationship. 

Nick swallowed hard and gasped in shallow breaths, “Fuck. (Y/N). You feel so good.” You felt the room spin around you, the heat from both your bodies overwhelming your senses. “That’s it baby.” Nick moaned as you whimpered, rocking in him faster as you were on the edge of your orgasm, “Come on, ride me. Fucking cum for me.” Nick whispered, almost out of breath. 

You bent low now, chest to chest and Nick moved his hands to your ass, cupping each cheek in a firm grip. You let out a loud gasp as Nick pushed you into him harder, controlling you with his hands.

“Fuh- fuck Nick.” You panted, closing your eyes as he thrusts you into him. You didn’t notice your hands were clutching onto his shoulders, leaving dents and scratches, but neither of you minded. 

“Come on (Y/N) cum for me.” 

You closed your eyes as the prickling heat rose through you. You both moaned as loud as you dared as you came together. You collapsed next to Nick on the small bed, both of you panting and reveling in your orgasms. 

After a few moments, and when you both had your breathing under control, Nick scooped you into his arms protectively and kissed you on the forehead. “I love you, (Y/N).” He whispered as you drifted off to sleep.


End file.
